


Bottled Up

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sealview had done something unthinkable to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Undercover. Takes places moments after the final scene of the ep. Drabble. Written for the wind prompt on my summer mini challenge table. May do something longer with this pairing another time. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Melinda could count on one hand all of the times that she had seen Olivia so readable and raw, teetering on the verge of breaking completely. Olivia carefully stepped forward, placing a couple of fingers on the woman’s shoulder before sinking to the floor, the tears earnestly rolling down her cheeks as she waited to be alone with her pain. The events that transpired at Sealview had done something unthinkable to her; they had knocked the wind out of her usual demeanour, and rather than leaving the detective alone with her troubles Melinda sat beside her drawing her into a protective hug, whispering reassuring words of comfort to her defeated friend.


End file.
